spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Horse To Water
A Horse to Water is the second episode of the spin-off, Primitiv, and the second episode of season one. In this episode, SpongeGar and Squog set out to hunt a prime specimen for sustenance. However, Squog finds the game more of a mount than a quarry. Characters *'SpongeGar' *'Squog' Script *''The camera begins in an assumed field of grass, where the wind forces the blades onto the ground, and eventually allow them a recoil for a second or two; eventually, an unidentifiable animal enters the scene, grazing on the grassland and can be heard chewing; the camera pans upwards, revealing a green seahorse, glared from the impending sunlight; two figures, albeit blurred, can be seen sneaking up from afar; the camera zooms in on these two, revealing them to be Squog and SpongeGar'' (holds up spear) Alright, let's get this f--king thing on the road, shall we? (forces down spear) Calm down, you. I know it's been a while, but just wait. We've almost got this thing right where we want it. Where "we" want it, my foot! (puts up spear) I'm going in for the kill, dammit! If you can find it... *''The seahorse is no longer at its previous location; out of disappointed, SpongeGar throws his spear toward the spot'' Great! We lost it, you fool! We should have gone in when we had the... *''SpongeGar is suddenly brought off his feet by a rather quick blow from the back; in his midst can be seen the beast of the hour: the seahorse, appearing rather large due to its unevolved form, nearly twice the size of the duo'' Damn beast, do your worst! (holds up spear in preparation) *''The beast does not appear at all hostile, nary frightful of Squog's intense stance; seeing this, Squog begins to relunctantly lower his weapon)'' Or, perhaps not. (charging toward the seahorse with his spear) Straight outta the witch's cauldron, root of all evil, this beast! *''Squog tackles SpongeGar quickly, just before striking the unexpecting beast'' Let go of me, Squog! It's time for me to end this! This I cannot allow! This beast is of no evil, SpongeGar. Trust me, nary is he hostile. Tell that to my rear! *''The two return to the stand before the beast, as it peers down at them'' I assure you, SpongeGar. This seahorse meant no harm to us, rather he was defending himself from your rather brutish nature. Fine. Maybe I was a little rash in my action. So, now do we do? (surveying the seahorse) Hmmm. A sturdy creature, maybe even a decent mount. Wouldn't you agree? I have no stance on this. I cannot trust this creature enough to serve as a tame. Well, that's one opinion. (reaches in SpongeGar's bag; takes out grain) Have some of this, eh? (offers the seahorse the grain, which is accepted) Perfect. Looks like you have quite the specimen. How are you gonna saddle him? It'll be challenging for sure, but it'll be worth the time. Category:Episodes Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts